clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowman Dame
Snowman Dame and Lichen Lad are two retired superhero penguins. The Aunt-Nephew duo were born around two centuries ago (longevity is one of their powers) where they fought crime, kicked butt, and made history (sort of). Now they live in Snowflake Valley Retirement Home, and take a lot of naps, watch trivia game shows, and have nurses puke in their mouths as if they were chicks because they're too weak to chew their food. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. This doesn't make Robert O'vian think of them any less, and he visits them frequently. Involvement As stated, Snowman Dame and Lichen Lad don't do much crime-fighting anymore. They are having a good earned rest and play bingo. Snowman Dame is slowly losing her memory and sometimes thinks she is still an active superhero, which usually gets her hurt. Lichen Lad is constantly trying to get her out of trouble and keeps reminding her that they're old- even by their standards. Overall, Snowman Dame is more sweet and adventurous and Lichen Lad is cynical and more laid-back. Also, just because they're retired doesn't mean they'll never fight crime again; when they are the city's only hope, they'll risk their lives to save the day. As of now, their greatest adventures are the ones with Robert. Lichen Lad finds Robert quite annoying and would rather rest than play with him, but Snowman Dame thinks that it brings back memories, and criticizes Lichen Lad by claiming that he wasn't much different than Robert when he was young. History of Snowman Dame Snowman Dame was orphaned when she was a chick and grew up in an orphan house. She was considered wayward, weird and nerdy by the others. She broke the rules to do what she thought was right, and was often punished. One while on a field trip with the rest of the orphans, she was pricked by a spine of a mutated sea urchin. Her body then mutated, and she got ice powers. Snowman Dame thought that this was her purpose in life and went on a life of fighting crime. Her first shot was not very successful since she hadn't mastered her powers yet. She tried to stop a gang of thieves from robbing a stagecoach. The robbers overpowered her, and she was scolded by the owner of the orphanage when she came back bruised and tired. However, she wasn't going to give up. She began secretly training her powers, and found out new ones. Snowman Dame turned 18 and was thrown out of the orphanage. She tried to get a job, and realized that her powers could be useful. History of Lichen Lad Snowman Dame she had a long lost sister that was seperated when her parents died, and sent to another orphanage. However, the carriage that had her broke down, and the riders abandoned her to save themselves. She was raised by Wood Penguins and eventually mated with one of them and had a son. The boy wasn't bound to a tree, but rather lichen, and they formed a symbiotic relationship with each other (or a three-way as lichen is an algae-fungus symbiote). He had a happy life until some loggers cut down a bunch of trees, killing most of his family. His mother was very angry and ties herself to a tree to protest the logging. The lumberjacks didn't care, and we're not going to go into any detail. Lichen Lad was very angry at this and fought the loggers vigorously. He lost and they beat him up. Lichen Lad managed to recover, but still needed care. He went to civilization and got found his closest living relative, Snowman Dame. She agreed to take care of him. One day, he found out that she was a superhero. He wanted to join her, but she thought that it would be too dangerous for him. Lichen Lad didn't listen and tried to fight with her. He was badly injured. He was rescued and sent to a hospital, where he needed an emergency blood transfusion. Snowman Dame agreed to be the donor. When he was given her blood, he got similar powers to her. He told her that he could fight crime now, but she still though it would be dangerous. Powers Snowman Dame and Lichen Lad have many powers that they used to fight crime. Now that they're older, their powers are significantly weakened, but exist nevertheless. Snowman Dame's powers include: *Ice Breath *Ability to make weapons and armor out of ice *Rapid healing *Also can slow down kinetic energy of particles around her *Can control weather to make it snow, hail, blizzard, sleet, etc. *Can speak to fauna of Antarctica to get them to fight with her. Lichen Lad has the last two of Snowman Dame's powers, albeit not to the fullest. Some unique powers he has are *Can cling on surfaces *Can make armor and weapons out of lichen *Is able to communicate with the flora of Antarctica and control them (although the move fairly slowly). *Although not much of a power, he can change his height from high-penguin sized to normal penguin sized because of his Wood Penguin heritage. Appearance Snowman Dame is an orange penguin. She wears a white button-up shirt, brown rubber gloves, a top hat and a purple mask in the shape of half a snowflake. She also wears a utility belt with many useful gadgets in case her powers fail her. Lichen Lad is a red penguin who wears a dark green explorer's cap with goggles and a blue gardening apron. Trivia * They are a parody of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from Spongebob Squarepants * Their powers are similar to that of the batman villains Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, which is ironic considering that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are parodies of Batman. * Snowman Dame's superpower origin is based off Spider-Man's, and Lichen Lad's is based off the She-Hulk's. Category:Super Penguins Category:groups Category:characters Category:penguins Category:Robert O'vian Category:Elders Category:Senior Superheroes